


My Light

by flame_16



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Ballroom, F/F, Fluff, Fluff Fic, ballgown, ballstuck, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flame_16/pseuds/flame_16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some writing practice! A fluffy one-fic for Rose and Kanaya :3<br/>This was my first time writing fluff so I hope I did ok!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Light

I sat down nervously, my feet tapping on the hard, marble floor. I fiddle with my beautiful purple velvet dress anxiously. She should be here, she said she would be here five minutes ago. I stand up and start pacing, chewing my fingernail. it's a bad habit, but it distracts me. I get so into biting my fingernail that I don't notice her standing behind me until she clears her throat.

"Rose, Dear, Are You Alright?" She looks worriedly at me as I stare in amazement.

"Kanaya, your dress! It's gorgeous!" I see her blush and look down at it.

"It's Just Something I Pulled Together, None Of My Other Dresses Seem To Fit This Occasion," I still stare in awe at the layers of green silk and white cloth, the bows and the ruffles, stitching weaving intricate lines through lace at the hem. Her short hair was curled up and a decorative feather piece was weaved in and around her horns. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I looped my arms through hers and we headed towards the ballroom, dresses swishing. I kept glancing at her and smiling, she was really my soulmate, the person that makes me smile everyday. I remember our first day meeting each other, when she sneaked into my heart. The day I cried and cried, persuaded myself that it wasn't a crush and when she hugged me so hard that I fell for her again. I looked into her eyes and remembered that feeling, that feeling of warmth. Like summer yet happier. We entered the large room and music filled our ears, soft violin and piano. A slow song. I lead her out into the middle of the ballroom and we start dancing, I lean against her shoulder and she holds me close. I remember all the steps, after all, I did rehearse them thousand times, and she seemed to know them all as well. We stay like that for a while, together, dancing as one. I smile softly and close my eyes, snuggling against her chest, at ease with the world. That's when I realise what I have been feeling. All those days that she brightened, all those times she was there, lifting the curtain for me to see it, for me to see the light that she has brought into my heart. I look up at her and she looks down at me, smiling. I lean in and she does too and soon we are standing there, embracing each other and kissing softly. I rest my head on her chest again and smile.

"Kanaya?"

"Yes, Rose?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

I smile and close my eyes and we start dancing again. She is my light, and I am hers. I let myself be lead around the floor, completely content. The world isn't so dark anymore.


End file.
